


The Cartel Queen

by GrrrrsRandomness



Category: Brittana - Fandom, Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Brittany speaking spanish, Crime, Double Crossing, Drama, F/F, Implied Age Gap, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Minor Santana and Noah, Murder, Organized Crime, Romance, Spanking, brittana, brittany sabe espanol, cartel boss santana, criminal noah, different POVs, dominant Brittany, inspired by fingersmith, inspired by the handmaiden, latina america, never trust a rat, pillow princess santana, self discovery, she reads erotica, something different, submissive Santana, virgin santana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrrrrsRandomness/pseuds/GrrrrsRandomness
Summary: Brittany is traveling in Latin America. She loves the culture, people, and scenery. She is short on funds and needs to return home. Enter Noah who offers Brittany a job. Brittany and Noah conspire to convince the beautiful heiress of the powerful Lopez Cartel to marry him. It's easy money but Brittany soon realizes she's in way over her head when she meets Santana. Will Brittany go through with the plan or will Noah be one step ahead?





	1. Brittany's POV

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this story comes from the movie called The Handmaiden directed by Park Chan-wook. That movie is inspired by the book, "Fingersmith" written by Sarah Waters. The television series under the same title directed by Aisling Walsh isn't the inspiration for it but I am mentioning it in case you'd rather watch a movie rather than read a book.
> 
> Each part is a different POVs some stuff will repeat but more insight is offered to what went down once you read the whole thing. It may require a second read so everything makes sense. 
> 
> Give it a chance.

A blonde blue-eyed young woman with a backpack makes a call home. For the past year, she's been backpacking all across Latin America. Her journey started in Mexico City. She'd gone on a trip with some friends. She was enamored by the culture, food, and people. She wanted to see more.

She saw her friends off, sold most of her belongings, and started her backpacking trip. She's gone swimming in the caves in Oaxaca. Gone to see pyramids and other archeological sites deep in the Yucatán peninsula. She snorkeled in places next to ancient ruins. She'd ask the locals where they liked to eat. She'd probably eaten so many delicious foods that many tourists wouldn't have tried because they wanted reputable restaurants and weren't too sure of eating street food. She'd learned that the people took such pride in their food.

Next was Veracruz. There she worked for two months teaching English to some students over the summer. The pay provided the funds to keep her trip going.

Following some backpackers she'd met in the forest of Veracruz, she made her way to Guatemala and hiked a trail where she saw volcanoes. The pyramids and ruins had reminded her of Mexico. She'd gone through El Salvador, Honduras, and Nicaragua. She'd spent so much time in Latin America that through her interactions, she'd learned to speak the language. She had a big American accent and had to use Google translate for some words but she was able to communicate without much assistance. The Spanish helped pick up a few girls during her stay in Costa Rica. She'd had so much fun there. Compared to the rest of the places she'd been, she found Costa Rica to be the most LGBT friendly. Two weeks later, she found herself in Panama. Oh, how she loved the islands of San Blas. She rented a small fishing boat and went fishing. She'd caught some fish, cooked it, and shared some with a local fisherman. They talked and had a good conversation. He took her swimming with the sea turtles. He'd gotten her a ride from Panama to Colombia.

Colombia was magical. Despite many parts of the world-changing, many parts of Colombia stayed the same. The indigenous people embraced their roots and made sure traditions and customs were passed to the younger generation. Brittany had only witnessed how friendly and accepting the tribespeople were after she got lost in the forest. She'd mistakenly followed the wrong trail to the restrooms. She was lucky some of the younger girls could speak Spanish.

Brittany had been so sweet with the girl that the parents demanded they let her stay to eat lunch. Brittany had never tasted fish so delicious.

Brittany made sure that she communicated back home about her whereabouts. Today, she called home. Her sister is getting married and is expecting Brittany to be there. She promised she would be there.

Brittany hung up the phone and sighed. Backpacking back home was going to take too long. She'd have to get a job to have enough money for a plane ticket back home. She tried calling back home to borrow the money but she had trouble getting ahold of someone.

"Great. Just great." Brittany hangs up the phone and pouts.

"Having a problem señorita?"

"Let's see. I need to get home. I am no more money. I spend my last dollar calling home. I don't have a room for tonight. I need to get a job."

The gentleman smiled. His white teeth showing. He was handsome enough but and had she been in a good mood, she would have put a couple of moves on him but she had other priorities.

"Well it just so happens I am looking for an uhh, don't know how to say it in English, una trabajadora."

"Yo habló español. I understand you're looking for a worker?"

"Yes, señorita. You'll get to stay at a very nice mansion. "

"I appreciate the offer but I am not at all interested in working in prostitution." She says and begins to grab her stuff.

"Oh no. Nothing like that. It's much more simple than that."

"More simple?"

"There is this young lady I want to marry. If I am successful, she can inherit the money left to her by her father. Your job is to be a servant in her home and convince her that she's in love with me. Once we marry, I will pay you 5 million dollars. You won't even have to touch her dead body."

"5 million?"

"Too low a number? I will pay you 10 million."

Brittany offers her hand so that can shake in the deal.

Noah, as she learned his name was, must have been extremely happy because his smile grew. "Perfect." He said

Brittany waits at the locations she's been instructed to. Her belongings rest along with the street light.

She's even waiting for Noah for 20 minutes. She begins to wonder if perhaps she's at the wrong location when a fully decked out truck pulls up to the curb in front of her. He greets her before he instructs her to put her stuck in the back. Upon entering his truck, she is instructed to put a blindfold on.

She nervously chuckles and jokes about Noah making her think she's dealing with some criminals. Her laughter died out when she realizes how serious Noah is.

"I wouldn't have offered millions if your life wasn't in danger."

Brittany listens tentatively as he describes the type of people she'd be surrounded by. When Noah began to describe Santana "La Diabla" Lopez, Brittany wondered what had happened to her. Surely there was a reason as to why she was so cold-hearted and evil. The drive is long. So long that Brittany falls asleep.

She awakens only when she hears Noah talking and a gate opening. Noah tells her that the property is big and that she could still sleep some more. She sits up. There's no way she can sleep now.

"Don't speak unless spoken to directly. The uncle doesn't like it when people speak to him without permission. Remember the reason you're here."

The uncle did not speak directly to her. Overhearing the conversation between Noah and the uncle, everything seemed to be going as planned. Soon, Brittany was escorted by two guards to where she assumed Santana would be. The long walk to the room let her take in the beauty of the property. It was indeed huge. It surrounded by green plants. They were somewhere in the mountains because the stars showed so bright.

She's never seen any property like this. Not in any of the reality tv shows or any of the celebrity magazines. This property was very big that she'd get lost if she ever wandered off alone.

It took 15 minutes to finally reach Santana's room. The guards locked once and the door was not opened but a raspy voice was heard from on the other side. Brittany thought it was such a beautiful voice. She listened as the guards were instructed to take her to the next room. They do as instructed and take her to the room next door. It happened to be about 20 feet away. Brittany couldn't understand why this house needed to be so big. It's almost as if several mansions were connected.

Upon entering the room and turning the light on, she took a moment to observe the guest room. The entire room was as big as a house. It's open floor plan allowed for her to see the beautiful living room, the dining room, the bathroom and bedroom which had the doors open. It was spacious. It was beautiful. It had a very modern look. Mostly all white except for some bold accent furniture in the living room and dining room. If this was the guest room, she had misjudged how big this mansion truly is.

She proceeds to make herself at home. Taking off her shoes by the door and walking to the room where she unpacks her backpack. It took her no longer than 15 minutes as she carried very little with her. She had, with the pair of shoes at the door, one other pair and some flip flops. Her entire outfit was a combination of 4 outfits. One being a dress and the rest were items that could be swapped within each other to make many more outfits. She also had a few panties and bra sets, socks, brush, and personal hygiene products. Her souvenirs from the many places she's visited in a small box.

After unpacking she decided to take a shower. She had seen how big the shower was and decided she needed to enjoy it as she probably would never see a bathroom so beautiful. The shower itself took almost half of the room. Frosty glass went from the white tiled floor up to the ceiling. She could see the showerhead on the ceiling. The walls of the shower had jets. There was even a wooden bench that she could sit on the right wall. The walls through the entire bathroom were covered in hexagon white tiles with gray streaks in them. This bathroom was just begging to be used.

Brittany couldn't recall the last time she'd slept so soundly. She remembers taking the best shower she'd ever taken, wrapping a girl around her head and body, and letting herself fall in the mattress. She had no recollection of what time she fell asleep. Her pink nipples hardened instantly as cold breeze sent shivers through her body which had awoken her moments before. She'd lay there recalling the previous day's events. The towel in her headlong gone and the one around her body opened to expose her athletic body. The sun shining through the window curtains offered sufficient heat that her naked body needed.

With her eyes closed, she lay there for 20 minutes. She had not yet moved. A clearing of someone's made her yes open in confusion. She hadn't heard a door open nor close at all yet the noise she heard moments before indicated that someone was in her room. Her eyes look to the chair on the wall in front of her bed. It was located a few feet from the fit of the bed. Brittany rushes to cover her bare breast with her arm and her vagina with her hand.

"Uncle had told me you're a hard worker but it's nearly 10 and you've yet to get up despite being awake for the past 20 minutes."

Brittany looks frantically for something, anything to cover her completely naked body. She grabs the towel and attempts to cover her body anew.

The blonde hurriedly dresses and readies herself before walking out of the room. She spots a slightly shorter woman with a tiny frame and long hair waiting for her by the beautiful water fountain. She'd expected Santana "La Diabla" Lopez to be some old lady but not this woman.

This woman was young, possessed this look of power, and her body. God her body was to die for. Like the blonde, the Latina has an athletic build. Her ass was out of this world but no too large for her frame. Her hair was long and black. Though shorter, the tan woman had a nice pair of legs. The black dress she wore hugged her body tightly bringing particular attention to certain assets. God what Brittany wouldn't do to just bed the woman over and just...she shakes the thoughts from her head. The Latina turns and it all appears slow motion in Brittany's eyes. Like an fn movie because the wind decided to blow at the right time and it made the Latina's hair dance perfectly around the young girls' faces.

Noah should have let her know that Santana was fucking gorgeous because all Brittany wants to do is just kiss those pouty lips and that cute button nose. She wanted to see those beautiful eyes close shut because of feelings Brittany made her feel as she fingered her decided to think of Lord Tubington, her old cat's, funeral.

Brittany smirked when Santana looked away from her gaze. Santana recovers quickly facing her once more. "You'll be working with me mainly. In the morning you are to make me breakfast. In the evening I have school. I expect you to take notes for me. I get too focused in class and often forget to write stuff down. I have target practice after all my classes. You are to make sure no one interrupts me. Around 6, I start working out. You must work out with me. Afterward, you are to prepaid a healthy snack for me. You'll help prepare dinner for me and my uncle. Sometimes we'll have a guest. It's your responsibility to make sure I know of any guest. At night, you'll read to me. Any questions?"

"Yes. Are the lectures in Spanish? What books will I be reading?"

"Yes, and whatever books I want to be read to me. Some in Spanish, some in English."

Brittany couldn't comprehend why Noah would have chosen her. She looked white as hell. There was no way she looked like she belonged here. It was clear she was a foreigner. She picked up the language wand was able to communicate but she didn't know how to read and write in Spanish.

"Señorita Santana, I don't know how to read or write in Spanish."

Santana breathes in heavily. The taller woman can tell she's annoyed. She nods before saying, "I'll teach you then. Also, please call me Santana." She stops as if she wants me to give her my name.

"Brittany."

"Call me Santana, Brittany."

The blonde can't help but envelop Santana in a tight hug. No one had ever been so nice to her when she told them she didn't know how to do something. In high school, people would always make fun of her and call her all sorts of names like "stupid", "bimbo, and "airhead" just to name a few. The hug lasted for a moment before Brittany separated with a whispered thank you escaping from her pink lips and into Santana's ear.

Santana cleared her throat and informed Brittany that they needed to hurry to meet the next professor.

She'd learned that Santana paid extra money to professors that taught her simply for teaching her at her house. Brittany listens carefully as a guard informs Santana that a new teacher is running late. Brittany feels a warm hand grab hers. She makes no protest as Santana drags her into the huge room in the house. It's huge and judging by the whiteboard, the desk, and the science lab in the room, this must be where Santana gets her education.

Santana instructs her to sit in front of the table way at the back of the room with two Apple computers on it. She bites her lip as Santana bends near her to use the computers. The proximity allowing Brittany to be surrounded by Santana's coconut scent. Within a few minutes, Santana downloads the entire Rosetta Stone for her.

Santana stands up straight. But still stays close to the blonde sitting down next to her. "I'll quiz you every night before bed."

Their interaction is cut short by someone entering the room. Santana instructs Brittany to start her Spanish lessons before walking away and greeting the teacher.

True to her word, Santana did aid in helping Brittany learn how to read and write in Spanish. Santana would praise her endlessly about her being so smart. The comments would make her stomach all these flips and turns. She'd never felt so good about herself. The daily positive affirmations Santana gave her, motivated her so much to do better each time. She'd gotten so good at it that it ended up becoming so easy. Nothing had ever been easy for Brittany. She'd never really need good at anything. Sex was the only easy thing and the one thing she'd been good at. Sex and dancing. So, being able to fluently speak, read, and write in a second language completely different than her own came as a pleasant surprise to the blonde. It filled her with so much joy. Santana's amazement when she put her new language to use was the coolest thing.

If it weren't for the bullets hitting the bullseye every time Santana practiced her shooting or having witness Santana order a hit in a traitor, Brittany would have a hard time believing the breathtakingly gorgeous woman was a fierce and violent criminal. With how good she was being treated by Santana, Brittany had to often remind herself why she was even here in the first place.

It had been increasingly difficult. She and Santana had grown closer. She hated the reason she was here but loved being here because of Santana. She'd sworn the Brunette had been flirting with her sometimes. They'd banter playfully and Santana's pupils would get so dilated that her eyes would become black. Oh, the feelings that, that look provoked in her. Brittany shivers at the memory of Santana making her read erotic literature earlier that night. She remembers how deep Santana's breathing got. The blonde was sure she'd also had labored breathing. She had to fuck herself that night so hard because she had grown so frustrated. Santana was making her frustrated in the best torturous way. Oh, how she longed to be surrounded in all that is Santana in a much more physical way.

As she lay in her bed, her phone lit up. It was Noah. She knew it. He was the only one who should contact her on that phone. Noah has texted her to let her know that he was going to be making an appearance as a professor. He'd be teaching Santana art and wanted Brittany to convince the brunette that he was a valid suitor. That she should marry him.

After reading to Santana that night, she informed her that she would be in the gym. Brittany lunches the punching bag so hard pretending it was Noah that she nearly ripped a hole in the punching bag. She hated Noah.

Brittany and Santana are walking into the study room where Santana had lessons. Brittany had learned some time ago that her mother and father build the room so she would have a place to learn. Her mother had insisted on Santana being home at all times to be safe once her father began dealing drugs. She demanded that her father pay teachers to teach their daughter in a room where everything was available to the teachers.

Brittany looked at the picture of Santana's parents that hung on the wall. It was just above the table where the computer lab was. Santana had told her one night that both her parents were shot by a rival cartel. She also learned that her dying father demanded to top man to put her uncle, who also was dealing with drugs, to move to the property and to guard Santana with her life. She would have access to everything once she got married. Since Santana's father and mother were good people, the cartel carried out his wishes. She'd gotten lost in her thought that she did not realize Noah had left.

"Professor Puckerman asked me out," Santana says breathlessly as they worked out.

Brittany ignored the feeling of jealousy as it washed over her. Still, she plays her role.

"I think he's kind of cute."

"Even with that awful strip of hair?"

"The hair can be cut. He'd look more handsome without it. He's hot."

"Good point, I guess I can give him a chance. I've never dated before."

And so she does. One date turns into two and soon enough they're dating. Brittany's worked her jealousy out in the gym that her tight abdomen was back. She'd lost it during her extended vacation.

Brittany gets another text from Noah. She hates text from Noah. He's been pushy lately. Tonight is no different. Noah wants Brittany to convince Santana to let Noah kiss her. Brittany is relieved. They've been going out for 2 weeks and they have yet to kiss.

She looks at the clock. It's time for her to go to Santana's room to read to her. She knocks on the wall in the living room. Santana had let her know it was a secret door between the two rooms. She'd known of it since her first week hereafter Brittany asked how Santana had gotten into the room that morning. Hearing it was okay to walk in, she presses a button and the wall opens.

Santana's in her bed. She simply tells her about her date night with Noah.

"I'm sure Noah just finds you irresistible."

"You know his first name?"

Brittany curses herself for slipping. She'd gotten so comfortable that she almost forgot that Santana didn't ever tell her Noah's first name. To not blow her cover she says, "You've said his name in your sleep lately."

"I have?" Santana questioned. "That's impossible, I do have naughty dreams but not of him. Never with him."

Brittany felt a look of arousal shoot through her. Santana's teasing had become bolder recently. She'd be lying if she said she didn't tease back. Brittany loves the red blush that would show on Santana at the mention of something suggestive. Brittany often wondered if the Latina had even a clue of what any of her reading meant. For all she knew, is that the Latina hasn't left this house since she was 5. In some way, she was as innocent of a child. Brittany doubted Santana even know that same-sex relationships were a thing. In her mind, it made sense that she hadn't yet kissed the man she's been seeing.

"What does it feel like to kiss?" Santana asked.

"It's nice. I've only had 5 terrible kissers. This one guy tasted like a greasy hamburger and one time this girl kissed me after she threw up."

Brittany giggles at Santana's face of disgust.

"You'll be a great kisser. I know it."

Blue eyes dance with brown eyes. She feels a force pulling her into Santana. A tentative hand reaches to caress the blushing cheek that belonged to the tan woman. Her eyes look to the plump lips. They're slightly red from the lipstick she wears even though she's removed all her make up. Her lips. They look so kissable. Brittany can feel the blood pumping through her. She swears she can hear her heartbeat. She's sure Santana can see it. She's never been nervous to kiss anyone. She almost pulls away but the pull she was feeling is just too strong. Slowly. So slowly she nears. Getting closer and closer. She licks her lips and feels Santana's warm mint breath in her lips breathing the same air until finally, her lips touch Santana. They're warm and instantly she feels a shock wave through her whole body. It feels as if her body had been sleeping all these years and is only now feeling alive. It's crazy because all their lips are doing are just touching. Touching because Brittany doesn't want to scare the girl who may not even know that kissing and feeling things for a woman is completely normal.

All control leaves her body as her brain realizes that her lips are touching the pair she's been dying to kiss since she saw her. She pecks them gently. It's a simple kiss. So simple and soft and yet filled with more emotion than she had ever felt. She's so sure that she never feels this good about a kiss ever. She begins to pull away when Santana pulls her down on the bed and pulling Brittany onto her. The warm plump lips she hadn't fully separated from forcing her into a hungry, needy kiss. Brittany moans as she feels Santana's hot wet tongue enter her mouth to claim her dominance. Santana's hand end up on Brittany's ass. She squeezes it hard pushing the taller woman more into her. She heard a moan and she feels chills through her body. She knows her panties are completely ruined when Santana whispers hotly in her ear.

"Show me how to make the ache go away."

Brittany hungrily kisses her. The desire in her taking full control of her body. Her kisses trail down to her neck nipping and licking any skin she can get her mouth on. Santana's nipples are so hard that they can be seen standing up for attention through the thin pajama tank top. With her slender pale fingers working to move the spaghetti strap down both of her arms her lips move to kiss down the soft velvety skin. With her spaghetti straps down her shoulders, her hands pull it down exposing the beautiful mounds in her chest. Brittany kisses them. She can hear Santana breathing heavily. She's frantic but Brittany knows she's enjoying this. She pinches her brown nipples and plays with them.

"Your nipples look delicious. I could suck them all day." She says surprised but the husky tone of her voice. she attacks Santa's right nipples making Santana's hands come to her head. Her fingers getting lost in Brittany's blonde locks.

Brittany gives Santana the attention they deserve before pulling her tank top with her hands and moving slowly down her body. Santas abdomen contrasting and relaxing as she licks, sucks, bites, the skin exposes. She grabs the waistband of her shorts pulling them along with the tank top down her body. Brittany stops. She inhaled Santana's wetness and she nearly devours her but she wants to torture Santana. She wants to drive Santana crazy so she purposefully avoids the place she's been dreaming of pleasing for weeks. Santana's so wet that the underwear sticks to her. Brittany can't remember ever being this turned on and they were just getting started.

She runs her tongue along with the v of her hips. Sucking Santana's hip bone causing Santana to buck her hips into the air. Brittany again ignores it and instead kisses and sucks all over her midriff. Lower and lower she moves down Santana's toned thighs and legs. She kisses her feet and finally dresses the Santana body of all clothes. She kneels and sits by Santana. She takes a moment to take this moment in. Santana's eyes are focused on her entirely. She can see so many emotions in her eyes. From this distance, she can still smell how prominent Santana's arousal is. She didn't realize how deeply she was breathing in until Santana bit her lip while starring at her.

She slowly positions herself between Santana's leg and opens them slowly. Santana takes the initiative and opens them wider giving Brittany access to her most private spot. Blue eyes fall in the darkened, wet vagina. A patch of neat and trimmed pubic hair surrounds the darker and glistening center. She looks so fucking delicious.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Santana." she's sure her voice didn't come out as loud as she thought it did.

"Will I always get this...wet?" Santana asked breathlessly. Brittany nearly wants to eat this woman alive. She can't believe Santana doesn't know how sexy she is.

Brittany doesn't have the heart to tell Santana that it's possible she won't get like this with everyone. That it depended on many factors like what the person did and if Santana was sexually into them.

Instead, she decides to leave the question in answers and places her mouth on Santana's wet center.  
Santana bucks her hips into Brittany and moans loudly.

Brittany knew she was going to give Santana the fucking of her life because she will never get the opportunity to do so again.

And Santana lets her. Oh, does Santana let her.

The day before the uncle leaves, Brittany watches with jealousy as Noah touches Santana's ass while they dance. The Uncle decided to throw a party and many people were over. Brittany had to help with the dinner preparation and making sure the guests have everything they need. Her eyes haven't left Santana. Noah has been dancing with her and she just wants to cut off his hands.

An hour later, he meets with her privately.

"I am going to kill her uncle. With him out of the picture, Santana will say yes to marrying me. You just need to remind her once more that I am the man she is supposed to marry and that I am no monster."

"You don't deserve her." She gritted through her teeth.

"I am paying you 10 million to make her believe I do." He reminded her. "I'd hate to see what happens if you don't come through with it." He threatened as he gripped the gun at his hip.

Brittany knows she has to go through with it otherwise, she's as good as dead.

Later that night, after Brittany has read to Santana, Santana informs her of Noah's proposal.

"I couldn't think of a better person for you," Brittany says.

"I feel like there's someone out there for me that is so much better than Noah. He's boring. I don't miss him when he's gone, get excited to see him, or feel like my heart is about to burst out of my chest when he calls my name. I don't feel like any of the characters feel like when they fall in love in the books you read to me."

"These things happen with time. You'll feel that way with him too." She lies again.

Brittany's eyes lock with Santana's. She hopes Santana can read her. She hopes Santana can read that she's begging, praying, wishing for the shorter woman to reject Noah.

"What if I told you that I loved somebody else? That someone else did make me excited, that I did miss that person as soon as they left the room, and that when they call my name I absolutely feel like my heart is about to explode, would you still tell me to marry him? Me, who has no one else in this world. Me, who never have experienced true love but knows with her entire being that Noah is not the person she loves."

Brittany closes her eyes. It wasn't direct I love you or am I am in love with you but she's always been good at reading people. She wants nothing more than shouting it back at her. That she too feels the same way but she can't. She can't.

"Yes, Noah is perfect for you." She said with a smile though her heart hurt to say those words.

She can hear the sound of a slap before she feels it. Santana slapped her so hard it numbed her cheek before growing so hot and red. She deserves it. She deserves Santana's painful outburst. She deserves to be pushed out of Santana's room. She can tell the shorter woman is crying and her heart is broken too, but, she has no other choice.

The next morning, Brittany buckles her belt as they make their way to Santana's personal jet 30 minutes from their current location. Santana had woken her up early that morning telling her that she and Noah were going to a Venezuela to get married and once the money was transferred to her account, the three of them would escape this place and leave before they too were killed in the aftermath of her uncle's death. In the cartel, there would always be repercussions for someone being killed. Everyone knew that.

It feels a lot like she's been shot in the heart as she watches as Santana and Noah sign their marriage certificate. Brittany has to sign as she is their witness. Her hand feels heavier than it's ever felt while her hand moves the pen along with the paper as she signs her name. It feels like she's signing her soul away.

In some way, she knows she is. After all, this is said and done, her life will be empty. She'll be nothing more than an empty, hollow person.

They drive off to a luxurious property in Canaima, Venezuela. Noah had paid in full for the house. They would consummate the marriage on their honeymoon. Brittany went to bed and put her headphones on. It was to no avail. She could hear Santana through the walls. She'd broken heart not allowing for sleep at all.

The next morning, they make their way back to the airport where Santana's private jet was. Santana's uncle was killed, Noah and Santana were married, and they had the money her father had left. Now, they were going to leave to escape to a safe place.

Brittany follows Noah's instructions to get the last bag from the back of the black Jeep with black rims. Santana's favorite color.

With the sound of a gun cocking, she finally realizes this is it.

"Don't turn around. Back away from the vehicle."

She's shaking. Visibly so. She isn't going to cry though. If she's gonna die, she's gonna die with dignity.

"Any last words, Señorita?" She hears him say smugly.

The anger of being betrayed she turns around and shouts at him, "You mother fucker!"


	2. Santana's POV

"You mother fucker!" says a deep voice in anguish.

Santana watches as her uncle violently beats a rival cartel member with a gun.

Her father had become a successful drug smuggler. He grew so powerful that he was mostly responsible for the economic boost in the country. Doing so, she learned that her father was able to bribe government officials to turn a blind eye to his illegal activities. This only allowed him to grow more powerful.

He was able to smuggle marijuana and purest cocaine. Other cartels in other countries paid him for their supply. They paid good money. He was richer than many people. Though instead of keeping his wealth, he paid for school to be built. He paid for the education of the people who could not afford it and, if someone needed medical help, he would send them money.

He was loved by the people. Santana had known and observed this since she was little. Some cartels wanted him dead. They wanted to take what he had. They'd even gotten close to her school once. She remembers how her mother was furious and demanded that she stay home so she would be safe.

She didn't go out much. When she was 9 her parents were killed. Her uncle and his wife moved into her home. At first, her uncle was nice but the power and control that cane with managing the cartel her father built, changed him. After his wife died, he went on a rampage killing rival cartel members.

The situation had gotten so bad that some of the stronger cartels parted with him and formed their own cartel. There was violence in the country and the government wasn't too happy with this. He paid the very top officials and things were back to normal.

Santana, not only having been surrounded by people she didn't trust now that her father, mother, and aunt had died, learned how to read people. She was an expert. As she grew older, she had gained much respect as her father had. The rival cartel members grew to fear her. She's heard some far-out their stories about herself. She's not sure how they came about but she's happy she doesn't actually have to kill someone for people to fear her. She's ordered some hits on people but they were wither stealing from her or causing harm to what is hers or innocent people. She's killed before. It was all part of the business when it came to managing the most powerful cartels. She just held so much power that she had others do most of her dirty work and that included killing.

Her uncle was the only person she could not kill. Killing him would mean that her cartel would turn in her even if many did like her, her uncle had a few that were devoted to him entirely. She couldn't risk it.

Santana watches secretly as her uncle and a rival cartel member is talking. She doesn't trust her uncle and she surely doesn't trust this man. She listens to their conversation. She's surprised her uncle thinks he can pull this shit off. Noah, as she learns from listening, wants to weaken the cartel her uncle is at war with. Her uncle thinks that with Noah's help, the other cartel will be easy to destroy. This means less competition and more profits. While her uncle thinks this idea is great, Santana knows that Noah is using her uncle.

Santana doesn't have to wait too long to find out what Noah's true intentions are. He approaches her one night. She pretends to not know who he is. He is clueless.

"You want to marry me so that I can get my inheritance?" She asked.

"And your freedom miss. I know you long to be out of this house. Something which your uncle does not allow."

"How do you suppose we get married? My uncle would never allow that. He doesn't even let me leave this house." She says as it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Santana listens to the plan. He plans to bring a woman to the house to be a worker. They'll kill her uncle, make a run for it, get married, and then blame the death on the woman. They'd pretend they capture her and kill her before returning back.

"It has to be a woman that won't be missed. Someone that nobody around here knows or won't be searched for."

"Easy. Once married, we'll have the bank transfer all the money into your name. You can give me my share and we'll split."

Santana judges his body language and knows that, despite using her uncle, he is being straight forward with her.

It's a win-win situation she thinks. She gets rid of her uncle, she gets her money, she gets to leave. The small portion that Noah wants is not enough to dent her bank account. Best of all, she gets her freedom. This house is lovely but she wants to see the world.

Noah messages her a week later. He tells her he's found a girl no one will miss. He tells her it's a tourist who's got no money left. He informs her that the girl is going to try to convince her that Noah is perfect for her. She laughs at this because if it weren't for this situation, she would never even consider Noah.

"You must pretend you don't know me. She'll e playing a role and you will also be playing a role. You've got to convince her that you truly are falling for me. I'll be your teacher. Not just yet but I'll message you. Once everything is done, it'll be over."

"Good."

Santana dismisses the man and foe to her room to read. Reading was and has been her only escape from this place. She'd read about the many beautiful places. Sometimes she'd read books that were adventurous and sometimes she'd read a good suspense novel. Reading was fun. It was liberating. It was also her best teacher. Having lost her parents when she was young, she had not experienced love. She remembers the many love stories she's read. In particular, she remembers the first book she read about two women falling in love. It was so well written that Santana was surprised she enjoyed it so much. She enjoyed it so much more than the books that paired men and women.

That freaked her out a bit. She didn't know what it meant but when she read a very erotic girl on girl part she realized that she was incredibly turned on. She's had dreams of women doing things to her or her doing things to women that she had only ever read about in books and she knew somehow that she was gay. She longed to be out there in the world exploring everything she could. Maybe then she'd feel human again. Maybe she'd feel alive.

A knock on her door shakes her from thoughts. The guard informs her that her new worker has arrived. She put her book down and walks to the door stealthily. She takes a peek at the woman through the pinhole on her door. Santana thinks she looks absolutely stunning. Nervous to meet her, she tells the guards to send her to her room. She rushes to the secret room in the back is and watches her from the monitor. There's a secret camera only she knows about. She watches intently as the blonde stranger moves through her room. Soon she is watching the blond undress and hop in the shower.

Santana, deciding a camera monitor does not do the girl justice, decides to go to the bathroom. There, she finds the little pinhole and watches her anew. The blonde had a beautiful body. Santana bit her lip as she washed the water hot the creamy skin. The woman had strong muscles. She wondered about how she stayed so fit. Santana worked out routinely and watched what she ate, though she had abs herself and strong muscles, they didn't look like the blondes.

Santana clenches her thighs together. Familiar wetness she only has gotten when readying erotica made itself known. She looked away from the hole and into her bedroom before it could get worse. She'd never done anything about it finding the act too...dirty. Deciding it's best so shower, she turns the water on and decides to make it quick before calling it a night.

Santana watches the sleeping beauty in front of her. Her bare body is exposed to her. She's been watching the taller woman sleep for a good two hours. She's even more beautiful in person. Her lips are thinner than hers but a nice soft pink, she has light freckles on her skin and her eyebrows are perfectly plucked. Her hair is so shiny and blonde thanks to the sun. It makes it appear gold-like and sat ana wishes she could caress the beautiful hair. She looks entirely peaceful. Santana doesn't think she's ever seen anything looks so peaceful. As time passes, more sun shines through the white curtains. It offers a nice glow to the already pale skin. Santana watches with amazement as the pink nipples harden instantly as a refreshing breeze enters the room through the open window. Santana notices the blonde is awake but makes no effort to make her presence known. Her heart pumps faster as she secretly enjoys watching the woman. Her eyes taking in each curve. Memorizing every freckle. Finding the ones in her midriff near her belly button extremely sexy. Her eyes outline every muscle of the beautifully sculpted creature. Santana notices the blue of her eyes. They're blue that she had seen only near the beaches when she was a kid. Santana's never seen a woman so beautiful in all her existence.

Deciding it is time to make her presence known as she has things to get done(though if you were to ask her to be honest, she'd much rather stay here watching the woman do absolutely nothing but lay there).

She smirks at the quick movements of the blonde who tries to cover her naked body parts.

"There's really no need for that. I've seen it already. Get dressed and meet me outside." Santana can't believe she just said that. She throws the uniform at the blonde to cover her comment. "I was in no mood yesterday. Today, I shall show you what you will be doing for me. She opens the door and turns to look Brittany over one last time. "Nice tits by the way."

Twice. She has had a slip up twice already. She quickly exits and shuts the door and walks over to the water fountains. She breathes in deeply to control her nerves. Why the hell is she so nervous?

She can feel a pair of eyes on her. She's been trained to be hyper-aware of her surroundings.

"You'll be working with me mainly. In the morning you are to make me breakfast. In the evening I have school. I expect you to take notes for me. I get too focused in class and often forget to write stuff down. I have target practice after all my classes. You are to make sure no one interrupts me. Around 6, I start working out. You must work out with me. Afterward, you are to prepaid a healthy snack for me. You'll help prepare dinner for me and my uncle. Sometimes we'll have a guest. It's your responsibility to make sure I know of any guest. At night, you'll read to me. Any questions?"

"Yes. Are the lectures in Spanish? What books will I be reading?"

"Yes, and whatever books I want to be read to me. Some in Spanish. Some in English."

"Señorita Santana, I don't know how to read or write in Spanish."

Santana breathes heavily. The way Brittany says her name makes her stomach do summersaults. "I'll teach you then. Also, please call me Santana..." she stopped asking for the blonde to give her, her name.

"Brittany"

"Call me Santana, Brittany."

The next thing she knows is is that she's being wrapped tightly by Brittany's arms. She feels the warmth of the other girl's body pressing deliciously into her. She closes her eyes and just enjoys being this close to the girl. She hasn't been hugged in years. She'd forgotten what it felt like. She hears a faint thank you. She clears her throat to swallow whatever emotion that arose here. She regrets a moment later because the blonde pulls away. Wanting to regain some closeness, she reaches down and grabs the taller girl's hand and drags her to her study.

It's big and she knows Brittany is taking everything in. She instructs her to take a seat and bends over to go to the Rosetta Stone website and downloads the Spanish language program. Once she's finished with the computer, she stands straight back up.

"I'll quiz you every night before bed."

Santana was amazed at how quickly the blonde woman was able to write and read the language. She knew Brittany has knowledge of Spanish as she she'd demonstrated on several occasions but the program improved her Spanish. She understood Spanish so well that Brittany had no problems copying and writing down notes from her lectures which served to be extremely useful since Santana would sometimes most be focused on having a blue-eyed blonde in her mind. Santana was so proud of the taller woman though. Complementing her intelligence every chance she got. The proud smile she earned from Brittany was an added bonus.

There was something about the woman speaking Spanish to her, no matter what was said, that drove Santana crazy. To deal with the frustration she took extra time shooting targets and working out. One helped but working out with Brittany, seeing her break a sweat, hearing her breath deeply. That only made matters worse.

As if all her emotions weren't frustrating her enough, she and Brittany were flirting. She thinks. She's not sure what flirting is but if her books were written, then flirting is what she'd call the playful compliments and banter the two women were having. Whatever this was, Santana felt like something inside her was being set free.

She's unsure of how she built up the courage to make Brittany read lesbian erotica to her. But as she sits biting her lower lip, she thinks it's the best idea she's ever had. Fighting the urge to moan she thinks this was also a bad idea because all she wants to do right now is re-enact all the stuff she's hearing Brittany read to her in the sexiest voice she's ever heard.

"Michelle moans as Sarah slips her long, slender fingers into her pussy. It's wet and warm and Michelle can't help herself." Brittany read. "Oh god baby" she moaned out as she continued reading.

Hearing Brittany change her voice makes her readings more entertaining was one of Santana's favorite things but she's wet as fuck and for the first time, she actually wants to take care of the ache between her legs. She badly decides to do so for the first time.

"Alright, Britt, time to call it a night."

Brittany wishes her goodnight and moments later Santana left alone.

As soon as she knows that the blonde is out of her room, she closes her eyes picturing Brittany's body. Her perfect curves the sound of her voice as she read the erotica. She was so wet and it aches so much. Her hand dips beneath her panties and she moans at the sticky wetness she feels in her skin. She's never touched herself but Brittany has been driving crazy. Santana rubs tight circles in the hardened nub. It causes her to moan. It feels amazing. She's slightly uncomfortable having never done this, it feels a little strange but then she starts to think about Brittany and her most recent dream of the other woman. She bit her lip and rubbed harder. It felt so good that she'd gotten even wetter. She decides to pretend her hand was Brittany's. Her circles grew faster and harder. The once uncomfortable feeling replaced but this strong urge to keep going. She needs something. She's unsure of what but she needs more. "More Brittany" she whispers to her imagination. And like in her dream, two fingers insert her most private part. She moans. "God this feels so good." Her moments once slow now fast and hard as she inserts her fingers into herself before pulling them out. Her other hand finds itself in her clit. She's thrust into herself hard and rubbing her clit fast. Her movements getting frantic and quick. So quick she feels her muscles tighten. "Fuck me, Britt. Fuuuck me so good." She feels her abs convulse and the muscles in her legs stiffen. Something inside her erupts like a volcano erupting for the first time. The tension inside her releases and her hands become covered in cum. She's breathless but she feels so, so good. She so needs to do this more often.

She takes a moment to come down from the intense feeling. A short moment later she hears Brittany knock on her door. The blonde let her know she's going to be using the gym tonight. Santana decides to take a much-needed shower.

Just as she enters her room, she gets a message from Noah. It's short and simple telling her that she's going to need to pretend she's smitten by Noah.

This plan is not going as planned. She's not sure what she's feeling exactly but whatever it is, she's feeling some sort of way about the woman who only recently became a part of her life.

"Professor Puckerman asked me out," Santana says breathlessly as they worked out.

"I think he's kind of cute."

"Even with that awful strip of hair?"

"The hair can be cut. He'd look more handsome without it. He's hot."

"Good point, I guess I can give him a chance. I've never dated before."

She's a little surprised Noah actually did try on those dates. Santana, however, was more focused on finding out how their plan was doing. Brittany was playing her part. Judging by the attitude Brittany had when Noah came around or when she mentioned the guy, Santana knew she was doing her part. She smirked knowing the woman driving her crazy was jealous of some guy.

Her face grimaced as she read the text Noah was sending her. She needed to be more believable. He wanted Santana to kiss him and wanted the blonde to see it. She didn't want that.

She invites him for dinner. She asks for Brittany's approval on her outfit. Together they select a turquoise dress that snugly hugs the Latinas perfect figure. It's short and ends mid-thigh allowing for a perfect view of her well-toned legs. They finished match it up with black puma heels that wrapped around her ankles. Her hair was wavy and her make-up was perfect. She looked hot and although the blonde was picking an outfit for Noah, she liked the look of how blue eyes checked her out throughout the night.

The blonde had to also dress presentable. Santana gave her a tight dress and black skillet heals. She gave her an expensive diamond bracelet and a gold necklace. Her hair was styled similarly to Santana's, with loose curls. Brittany did her make-up on her own and Santana loved how the fake lashes and dark eyeliner made her blue eyes pop out more. Brittany was so freaking sexy.

During dinner, she shamelessly distracted herself while checking the blonde sitting at the table. She had insisted the blonde not help out with dinner but to sit at the dinner table with them. Thank god she did because while Noah and her uncle were having the most boring conversation, she was undressing Brittany with her eyes and imagining all the dirty things she'd do to her. The only moment she stopped her thoughts was when the phone rang and her uncle had to dismiss himself from the table momentarily. Santana can only hear Uncle's side of the conversation.

"52 tons need to cross the border tonight."

"I am aware searches at the border are more prominent."

"You do realize that we factor in this possibility."

"Perfecto. I knew you'd understand."

Noah and Santana looked at each other. Their plan was coming along just fine. Her uncle was going to be leaving soon and they would be reaching the final stages of their plan.

"Esta todo bien, Tio?"

"Si, si. En unos días ire an arreglar unos."

"Necesitas mi asistencia?"

"Si, es necesario."

The rest of the night was still boring and uneventful. Well, up until she walked Noah to his car. She felt the blonde's eyes on her the whole way. Santana kissed him on the cheek and gave him a long hug. She smirked at the adorable pout on Brittany's face. She could tell the other girl was jealous. It excited her that maybe she had a chance.

"Sleep in my bed tonight. I want you to read to me and I need to gossip to someone about my date with Noah."

Once they made it to the brunette's room, Brittany helped Santana out of her dress. Slowly unzipping it and running her hands slowly at the shoulders to move the sleeves down. Santana felt her breath hitch at the sensation. Once out of her dress, she helped the blonde out of her dress too. Mimicking the blonde's actions by also running her hand slowly at the shoulders. Goosebumps soon appear on her skin.

Deciding to not let her eyes linger too long, Santana changes into her pajamas and makes her way to the bathroom to remove her make-up and brushing her teeth. She's not sure how long she took but once reemerging into the room, she is happy to find that Brittany is also wearing her pajamas. She had also washed off her make-up. She had to have done so in her own room.

Santana pulls the sheets from her bed and makes herself comfortable on the bedsheets. With her pointer finger, she calls the blonde to her. With their eyes never parting each other's, Brittany gets into bed in the spot left of her. Santana notes how her heartbeats as she imagines this happening forever.

Brittany, like many nights before, opens her book and starts reading. Half an hour later, Santana tells her about the date she had with Noah. Santana noticed how unhappy Brittany looked. Again, she is reminded that, maybe, she isn't the only one feeling something between them.

"I'm sure Noah just finds you irresistible." She hears Brittany say.

Santana's eyes open in surprise. Brittany slipped up. "You know his first name?" She questioned.

"You've said his name in your sleep lately."

Santana can feel heat rush to her face. She has been having sex dreams but they weren't with Noah. Not one was with him. In all her wildest dreams, the blonde was all she dreamt about. She'd wake up so aroused that she'd fuck herself. After masturbating the first time, she couldn't understand how she ever did without it. She thought she'd been quiet but Brittany just informed her that she hadn't been. It's a good thing the blonde thought she was sleeping.

"I have?" Santana questioned. "That's impossible, I do have naughty dreams but not of him. Never with him." She boldly confessed.

Santana noticed how Brittany's blue eyes darkened.

Deciding to be a little bit bolder she asks, "What does it feel like to kiss?"

"It's nice. I've only had 5 terrible kissers. This one guy tasted like a greasy hamburger and one time this girl kissed me after she threw up."

Santana thinks it's the most disgusting thing she's ever heard. She's never kissed anyone but hearing that, is enough to deter her from kissing anyone. Vomit kisses? Gross!

"You'll be a great kisser. I know it."

Santana feels her heart rate race. They fall into a comfortable silence. Breathing the same air between them and simply staring at each other's eyes. Brittany looks so beautiful. Even without the makeup, she looked stunning. She glanced at the lips in form of her. They were thinner but still so inviting. She noticed Brittany getting closer and closer and she soon found her head moving on its own accord. Closer and closer until her lips were touching Brittany's. A shock wave rushed throughout her body. This is her first kiss and Brittany is being so gentle with her. Waiting for her to initiate or push her away. She doesn't and so Brittany gently kisses her. It's slow and soft. The perfect first kiss. Just like the ones she read about in the more "toned down" stories Brittany had read to her.

She notices Brittany pulling away and she's not ready. Not when she finally realizes just how good it feels to be kissed. Santana pulls her down on the bed and pulling Brittany onto her. The warm plump lips she hadn't fully separated from forcing her into a hungry, needy kiss. Brittany moans as she feels Santana's hot wet tongue enter her mouth to claim her dominance. Santana's hand end up on Brittany's ass. She squeezes it hard pushing the taller woman more into her. Her panties are so damn wet and she wants to get rid of this ache between her legs but she wants Brittany to touch her. To consume her whole.

"Show me how to make the ache go away." Her voice is hoarse and unfamiliar to her.

With those words, Brittany's lips come crashing on hers. She opens her mouth when she feels Brittany's tongue on her lips begging for entrance. She moans at the sensation. Tongues dance with each other as the kisses heat up. Their breathing hardens and Brittany pulls away with gentle tugging of her lower lip. Her kisses move down her chin. Ip her jawline, down her neck, and onto her shoulders as she kisses newly exposed skin. Santana's fantasies never felt this good. Her panties have long been ruined and she could care less. If Brittany wants to explore her body, Santana won't protest.

She gasps and her hips lift off the bed as Brittany gently bites down on her left nipple only to suck it. She moans rather loudly at the sensation.

"Your nipples look absolutely delicious. I could suck them all day." She says surprised but the husky tone of her voice. she attacks Santa's right nipples making Santana's hands come to her head. Her fingers getting lost in Brittany's blonde locks.

Santana enjoys the special attention that Brittany is giving her body. Every inch of hers is being worshipped and she has never felt more beautiful than at this very moment. She wishes Brittany would touch her where she needs her the most. She brings her hips up and tries to get her to send a message.

Brittany takes hold of her hips and stills them on the bed. She's pretty sure her hips would be humping the air if she hadn't because feeling Brittany tun her tongue so close to where she wanted her made her body go wild.

The clothes she had been moving lower and lower and Brittany still kisses, sucks, nips, and licks all skin exposed to her. She can smell herself. She likes it. She can hear Brittany breathing hard too and then realizes that Brittany's hands aren't on her. She opens her eyes and they quickly find Brittany's.

The blonde woman is looking at her. Several moments pass and Brittany is just looking at her entire body, legs opened wide. The look in her eyes makes her feel like she's the best thing Brittany has ever seen. This causes Santana to bite her lip. She's never felt this before.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Santana."

"Will I always get this...wet?" Santana asked breathlessly.

She doesn't get an answer from the blonde but instead, the blonde finally puts her mouth on her.

Santana bucks her hips into Brittany and moans loudly.

Her hands find shelter in the golden locks of the woman between her legs licking her before her tongue plunges into her hot, wet, center. The moans freely leaving her mouth as she lets herself feel everything the blonde is doing to her. None of the books or stories she read or had read to her did this justice.

"Britt" she gasped out.

Everything was overwhelming but so wonderful.

Her hips started moving to Brittany's movements creating a rhythm. Her eyes remained closed and more moans escaped her. She was going crazy. Her tongue was so far in that her nose rubbed against her clit. She loved it when Brittany shook her head vigorously.

"Oh f-fuuck"

Brittany pulled away which caused Santana's eyes to shoot open but before Santana could complain, Brittany, thrust a finger into her as her mouth sucked her hardened clit. Oh, that felt so good.

"ugh," Santana said as her thrust worked to rebuild their previous rhythm.

"So tight." She heard Brittany whisper into her before a second finger was thrust into her. "So fucking tight." She heard again.

The vibrations of her words on her clit made her want more. "More."

Not a second later did another finger enter her. She licked her lips as Brittany's fingers stretched the most intimate part of her body. It felt so good. Her movements moving quicker and harder to match Brittany's.

"Harder" she chanted again and again.

And Brittany went harder and harder. Sucking harder too.

Santana's breast bounces as the mattress moved with every thrust Brittany gave her. Each thrust inching her closer and closer to the point of release.

"Close" she whispered. "so close"

On cue, Brittany began to curve her fingers to find the rough spongy tissue she knew would drive Santana to the best release.

Her moans getting louder and louder and her movements sloppier and sloppier but with purpose.

"Oh yes. Fuck yes. yes. yes. oh. Oh" Each moans louder and louder until she climaxed, "BRITTANY!"

Brittany came up to kiss Santana on the lips rather lovingly as still continued her movements though slower as Santana's pussy made it hard to keep the same pace.

"So beautiful when you cum."

She heard Brittany say as her fingers still thrust in her slowly as she kissed her once more.

She didn't have time to respond as she watched Brittany was, once again, kissing her way down her body. Blue eyes locked with brown eyes as Brittany took her fingers out and sucked each one of her fingers clean before licking the juices on the rest of her hand.

Santana moaned at the sight. Arousal quickly building up inside her.

"You taste so delicious," Brittany said to her. "I'm going to eat you out and this time, I'm not going to stop until you come in my mouth."

Brittany positions herself comfortable between Santana's leg but further down than before. She lifts each of her legs and places them over her shoulders giving her better access. She lapped up all the juices from her previous orgasm before plunging her tongue inter Santana.

"OH," she moans loudly still feeling sensitive from her previous orgasm.

Her hands quickly find themselves on the blonde locks once more. Her hips lift and meet Brittany's quick movements. Grinding into Brittany's mouth as the as sucks her har before she twirls her tongue inside her.

"feels s-soo god, so good" she moaned out.

The feeling is so intense her thighs are squeezing Brittany's head. She feels a tightness forming and she knows she's close.

"So close."

Brittany twirls her tongue inside nuzzling into Santana's very wet pussy. She feels Santana's legs start to quiver.

"ugh I-I'm gonna cum. OH"

Brittany quickens her movements wanting nothing more than the brunette to come inside her mouth so she could savor the delicious taste. A few seconds more and the Santana's hips lift up from the bed and she moans loudly before cumming. Brittany sucks and licks the cum off of her moaning at the tastes she's surely become addicted to. Nothing has ever tasted so good.

When she comes to face Santana, the girl looks sedated with a dopey smile of satisfaction on her face. Brittany's face was wet and glistening with her fluids around her nose, mouth, and chin. She pulls her into a kiss and moans as she tastes herself. She loved the mixture if her cum and Brittany's sweet lips.

Brittany lays on her back on the left side of the bed. After getting comfortable, Santana rests her head on her shoulder. Her right hand resting around Brittany's midriff. Neither says a word. They simply listen to each others' breathing before falling asleep.

The next morning, Brittany had gotten up early, snuck over to her room, and continued her morning routine. Santana didn't bring it up either. There was no awkwardness.

Santana can feel Brittany's eyes on her. She knows the blonde has been watching her all night. Though bust and helping out with the party her uncle decided to have, Brittany has been keeping her eyes glued on her. She guesses it has to do with her dancing with Noah. He has his hands on her butt. As much as she doesn't like the feeling of his hands on her body, she was trying to look like she was enjoying it. She really wasn't. She much would rather have the blonde's hands all over her body.

Later that night, when Brittany had to go to the bar of the kitchen. Noah pulled her to a private area.

"You need to make her think you're really falling for me. When we're dancing, kiss me?"

Santana would rather not.

"I've been letting you grab my ass while we dance the whole night. I am not going to kiss you."

"What is with you two? Both of you are being difficult."

"What did she say?' Curious to know what they had discussed since he brought it up.

Noah ignored the question. "Your uncle is leaving tomorrow. I will murder him and blame it on our rivals. We'll get married and then get out of here before the turf war started. You need to make her believe you are going to marry me."

"I can do that without kissing you."

"Whatever you want to do just try to make her believe you're falling for me."

As discussed, she informs Brittany of Noah's proposal. Her heart beating fast and frantic as she tells her. Wanting, wishing that Brittany tells her not to marry him. Praying that the blonde tells her to choose her instead. Because she will. She knows that if Brittany were to confess to having feelings for her and if she were to ask, she would give everything to her. She just needs to hear it first. She needs to know the other girl feels the same.

"I couldn't think of a better person for you." She hears Brittany say and the words feel like a sharp knife stabbing her in the heart. She can't mean that.

Santana swallows the pain and fights the feeling of wanting to fall off the planet of the Earth. It hurts, too much. More than she can admit at the moment. If she does, she won't be able to recover.

Tears collect in her eyes and they threatened to fall but Santana doesn't allow them to fall. With her voice restrained and throaty she decided to be more forward, "I feel like there's someone out there for me that is so much better than Noah." She can see the blonde swallow hard but refusing to look at her. "He's boring, cocky, and he thinks he's god's gift to the world." Brittany looks up at her as if she's going to confirm that he is but when she looks up to look at Santana she can't speak. Santana can no longer fight the tears falling from her eyes. "I don't miss him when he's gone, get excited to see him, or feel like my heart is about to burst out of my chest when he calls my name. I don't feel like any of the characters feel like when they fall in love with the books you read to me."

"These things happen with time. You'll feel that way with him too." She hears Brittany lie again. Her words betraying what her tears are saying to her. Her eyes telling her the truth she so longs to hear out loud.

"What if I told you that I loved somebody else?" She stops her self from revealing that it was there very blonde in front of her that she was referring to. That it was her the one she loved. She licks her lips as they suddenly feel dry. Her heart beating faster than ever as she reveals, partly in secret, her feelings for the blonde. "That someone else did make me excited, that I did miss that person as soon as they left the room, and that when they call my name I absolutely feel like my heart is about to explode." It feels that way right now. It honestly does feel like she and her heart are about to combust into a million pieces. "Would you still tell me to marry him?" She tops to control her emotions a bit. She's a freaking mess. Although she is sure that she doesn't look nearly as devastated as she feels, her weekend strength is absolutely crumbling with each second that passes. She continues, "Me, who has no one else in this world. Me, who never have experienced true love but knows with her entire being that Noah is not the person she loves."

She thinks she's gotten through to Brittany as she watches with hopeful eyes how the blonde closes her eyes and moment.

"Yes, Noah is perfect for you." She said with a smile.

Anger flashes her eyes as soon as the blonde rejects her once more. Her hand moves quicker than her mind can register and she both hears and feels the slap. She can't take it back. Instead, she lifts the blonde to her feet and urgently pushes the blonde towards the door. They're both crying and she's too hurt to feel bad. Though not a clear 'I love you', she had expressed her feelings. She was sure the blonde understood what she said.

She angrily pushes the blonde out of her room and slams the door in her face.

Her whole life, Santana has felt alone. Her parents were murdered when she was young. Her aunt died soon after leaving her with an abusive man. She'd never had a boyfriend or girlfriend for that matter. Her uncle wouldn't allow it. He joked that he would marry her for he fortune but she knew he wasn't kidding. She turned to books to read about the love she yearned for but quickly discovered she didn't like men. In all her favorite books, she only related to those of sapphic romances and poems. Brittany was the girl she loved and wanted and having been rejected by her left her feeling the loneliest ever. If Brittany didn't want her, then she had nothing left to live for.

She knows she's not thinking clearly. She realizes wanting to kill herself to get rid of the unbearable pain and loneliness its probably the stupidest, most selfish thing ever. Her mother and grandmother would certainly say so but she didn't care. Not when it hurts this much. Not when she knows the bullets she's loading into her engraved, a gold pistol can end everything in an instant. She cocks it and sets it down on her dresser before getting up. She walks over to her dresser and looks for a sexy outfit. If she's going to off herself, she's going to do so in style. No way was the all too powerful Santana Lopez going to be found dead in her pajamas. No, the world was going to find her the way they always saw her, dressed like a model.

She chooses a red dress with a wave-like pattern. She chose black high heel sandals. She curls her long hair and applies light make-up. When she's finished she looks in the mirror.

"I look so damn hot." She smirks momentarily because as beautiful as she looks, it doesn't change the fact that she's determined to end her sad life.

She sits at her dresser and holds the gun. She contemplates leaving a note to explain the drastic decision to end her life but realizes that she truly has no one that will miss her or anyone that would care. She had, after all, been rejected by the one person she desired most in the world. She hadn't met the best group of people in all her life but she was sure Brittany S. Pierce is beautiful, innocent, and that she is everything that is good in this miserable, stinking world.

She swallows and lifts her left hand so that the gun is pressed against her temple. She closes her eyes and wishes desperately that in some other universe, some other life, she and Brittany would be able to be together. Just as she's about to pull the trigger, she hears the sweetest voice.

"Don't. Don't do it." She opens her eyes only to see Brittany running to her and falling to her knees at her legs. "Don't" she begs in the saddest voice. Tears falling from her eyes and snot coming out her nose. Despite this, Santana still thinks she's the most beautiful person in the world.

Santana doesn't move her gun. She doesn't shed a tear. She numb. Part of her already dead.

" I don't want to marry Noah."

"You don't understand." Brittany chokes out.

"I don't love him," Santana says before looking away from her eyes and into the mirror.

"Noah hired me!" Brittany yells desperately confessing the truth. "He hired me to make you believe you love him."

Santana's eyes find the blue one she's grown to love so much. "Is that all?" Santana says. Urging her to reveal the whole truth. The gun still on her temple.

"He wants to marry you and kill your uncle and then you so he can get your fortune."

Santana laughs at this. This girl was too innocent and gullible. She wishes she had all the time in the world to teach her to not be so trusting of everyone. There were some very mean people in the world. "You think he was going to kill me?" she asked with sarcasm.

Brittany looks at her confused. Santana sets her gun down on the dresser before once again, staring into blue eyes. She bought her hands to Brittany's face and caressed the warm, tear-stained cheeks before lovingly wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Baby, no" she reveals with a pet name. Wishing to be more direct and more honest. "He was going to kill you. He and I came up with his plan together." She doesn't feel bad about recalling the truth to her. After all, Brittany thought Noah was going to kill her and went along with the plan anyway.

Brittany swallows harshly at the truth. She never expected that to happen.

"I'd say I am sorry but I am not. You were going to let someone kill me." Santana continues.

"I-I" Brittany stuttered out. Her words failing her because it was true.

"His plan would have failed anyway. I wouldn't have been able to go through with it. I can't marry Noah. I don't want Noah or any other person. I want you. I love you." She reveals. "Please," She begged, "Please say you love me back."

Brittany's lower lip quivered as her heart won. She urgently crashes her lips onto Santana's giving her the passionate kiss she's been dying to give her since she first saw her. It started off gently despite the urgency in which her lips met the plump ones but when Santana released a moan, she expertly let her tongue enter the warm mouth of the girl she loved so much. Santana's heart rate quickened when she felt Brittany's tongue glide with her. God, she tasted so good. She moans when Brittany pulls away but not before she gently sucked her lower lip and tugs it before releasing it as breathing heavily through their noses no longer sufficed.

"I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. You're so god damn beautiful." Brittany ushered out through heavy breaths.

Santana can't fight the smile accompanies the thousands of butterflies in her stomach. The one she loves the most in the world loves her back. She bends slightly down at the still kneeling girl in front of her. She kisses her softly enjoying the sweet, sweet lips of her lover. "I love you." She whispers again. She takes both of her hands and stands to bring the taller girl up with her. She loves the fact that, even in her heels, the blonde is still a little taller than her. She brings her left hand to caress she slapped moments ago. She places her lips tenderly on it. "I am so sorry for even considering taking my own life."

"I was being an idiot. Totally deserved it. Now, kiss me." The blonde said with a smirk.

And Santana did.

The two women kiss for a good while before Santana pulled away. "We need to come up with a plan." She said as she stared into dark blue eyes as her left thumb caressed the swollen lower lip that she loved sucking on. She knows her lips are probably bruised too. She could care less, really.

"We do but right now," Brittany said giving Santana another kiss. "Right now, I just want to make love you and do a few things I've been dying to do to you." She said with a devious smirk.

"Only If you let me show you how good of a teacher you are, babe." She countered.

"Deal"

Santana kissed her hard as she dragged her to the bed and pushed her into it. She bites her lip as she unzips her dress and removing it from her body slowly. She slides one bra strap at a time and then reaches to unbuckle the clamp on her back to reveal her perfect rack. She smiles when Brittany licks her lips at the site.

With her left pointer and middle finger, she reaches down her underwear and touches her wet pussy. She rubs it slightly getting it even wetter before bringing her fingers to her left nipple, spreading her juices over the erect nipple. She does the same to its twin before taking her fingers into her mouth and sucking them dry.

She moans at her own taste. She then proceeds to take off her underwear and tosses them in Brittany's face. She doesn't fail to notice how deep the blonde inhaled as she took in her scent from her ruined panties.

"Oh god," she hears Brittany mutter as she watches intently. "So hot." As she sets the panties aside. "Ven aquí."

Santana smirks and closes the distance between them and gets in the bed. She over the blonde and pulls Brittany by the head into a heated kiss. She then pushes down Brittany's head to her breast where Brittany is more than eager to lick and suck her nipples. Her hands coming up to fondle the full breasts.

She pulls Brittany up into a kiss. Her tongue dominating Brittany's and causing the girl to moan. Her lips move down to Brittany's neck being careful to not to a mark the delicious skin she finds there. Her kisses move down between The Valley of her breast, down her chiseled abdomen, and down to her wet pussy. She gives her a long, slow lick. Moaning at the taste of her juices.

Brittany moans loudly as her hands' fingers get tangled in her hair. Brittany bends her knees and parts her thighs more.

Santana takes the opportunity to look up at the blonde who is looking down at her with her mouth agape.

She can see the dark shade of Brittany's nearly black eyes. Her skin is flushed. She looks so beautiful.

Santana kisses her inner thigh. Before she sucks her hard with the intent to mark her. For now, only she and a Brittany will know it's there but she looks forward to finding it there when this whole thing is over.

She absolutely loves how Brittany is so wet for her. She brings her high hand teases the blonde some more.

"So wet." She says in wonderment.

Santana knows she's just as wet but tonight, tonight is all about Brittany.

She comes up to kiss her. Brittany gaps onto her mouth when she inserts two fingers into her. Brittney's hands are on her face. She lets herself be pulled down into slow passionate kisses as she thrust her hand in and out of her. Brittany thrust her own hips to meet her hand.

They're both moaning and panting. They're eyes staring into each other's as they feel the love between them.

"Te Amo," She tells the blonde.

"Tambien te amo" Brittany whispers back to her.

Their movements become quicker. Santana takes all of Brittany in. Loving the look of her falling apart because of her. She was even more beautiful now as she feels her fingers being squeezed.

"So close," Brittany whispers into her mouth.

"Cum for me." She whispers before she gives her a quick kiss.

The bed moves with them as Santana pushes her hand deeper into Brittany with her hips.

"Oh fuck" Brittany moans as on her right moves to cup Santana's ass. Pushing her even more into her with each hard thrust. The other moves to her shoulder blade where had fingers are digging into the beautiful flesh.

A few more hard thrust and Brittany's thighs trap her hand and her inner pussy muscles tighten around her fingers. Brittany comes with her name leaving her lips and her back arching off the bed where they stay elevated for a few seconds before falling back down.

She brings her cum cover fingers to her mouth and sucks them clean as she stares deep into Brittany's eyes. She kisses the breathless girl before trailing her lips down. down, down until her gaze falls upon a pulsating pussy with cum seeping out of its opening.

Santana licks her lips before she swallows hard. Her breathing becomes deep as the scent reaches her senses. It looks and smells absolutely divine.

She gives her a long, slow lick moaning at the taste once more. Her tongue circles her hard, sensitive bundle of nerves. Brittany's hips buck into her mouth and she smirks.

She wants nothing more than to devour her soaking pussy but she wants to drive the blonde crazy with want. She straightened her tongue as best as possible and inserts it into Brittany who lets out a loud, high pitch moan.

She loves how Brittany's hands land on her head. She loves the way Brittany pushes her into her as her hips come up to meet her thrust.

Santana wants to give her more. She wants to give her so much more. She snakes her hand up and as her mouth moves to suck her clit, two fingers replace the space her tongue had occupied second ago.

"oh my fucking god," Brittany says. "Baby" She grunts out.

Santana adds another finger and Brittany gasps.

"Oh fuck," Brittany says with a shaky breath.

Santana's eyes widen at Brittany sudden and un-announced orgasms.

"So fucking hot" Santana finds the need to husk out before her mouth is back on her and her fingers thrust in and out of her pussy a new.

"fuuuuuck, Saaaan"

She curls her fingers and looks at Brittany as her eyes furrow as her mouth widens.

"Oh fuck yeah"

Santana smirks and repeats the action.

Brittany's hips move with her. Harder. Faster.

Santana knows she's close before Brittany whispers it to her.

"Oh fuck..I-I-" she hears Brittany try to say but the feeling is overpowering.

Brittany's thighs squeeze her head hard as she begins to tremble.

"Fuck, Fuck, FUUUUCK SANTANA!" She screams out in ecstasy.

Santana feels a gush of fluids hit her in the face in surprise. Her breathing hard. Her body also being rocked with an orgasm.

She smiles as she laps up as much of Brittany's cum before letting her heated body fall onto Brittany who's body is still trembling. The blonde is motionless as Santana's lips crash into hers eagerly. All she hears is the blonde moan into her.

"I've never come so hard in my life. I can't feel my legs. Holy shit!"

Santana feels her whole body fill up with pride. All she can do is kiss her all over her face.

"The night is still young," She whispers out onto Brittany's lips. "There are so many things I want to do. I've dreamt of so many things I would do to you." She positions her head to looks deep into Brittany's eyes. "I am going to do every single thing I have ever dreamt of."

She smirks as Brittany swallows hard.

"I'll be right back." She tells the blonde after she kisses her.

She goes to her closet and walks into it. She walks towards the back where she retrieves a box high on the shelf. She smirks when she opens it and finds what she's been hiding. She licks her lips as she brings out the purple strap-on and works quickly put it on. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror and bites her lip.

Brittany had used this same strap-on, on here the other night when she pretended to demonstrate what sex would be like with Noah. She chuckles. Sex with Noah would have never of been like it was between the two of them.

After putting a condom on the toy appendage, Santana takes a quick moment to thank whatever higher power in this universe has blessed her with such a girl. Smiling as the distance from the blonde was already too much. With that, she makes her way out of the closet.

Brittany bites her lip upon seeing her. The glint of excitement all too evident.

Santana watches as the blonde brings her hand to her own wet center and inserts three fingers inside her. "I am so ready for this."

Santana bites her lip as she walks over to the bed and crawls to her. " I am going to fuck you so hard." Santana husk into Brittany's face.

"Eres mi dueña. Hazme tuya."

Santana was already dripping wet. With those words, Brittany had made her even more so.

She kisses Brittany hotly as she positions the toy strapped onto her waist. She's never used one before but she has dreamt of using it in Brittany after she had read about it in a book. She was pleasantly surprised to learn the Brittany owned one. She hopes she can reenact what she's done in her dreams and impress Brittany who knew had to use it well.

She slides in slowly, remembering how careful the blonde had been with her. Her eyes never leaving the blues she loves so much until Brittany's eyes close when the purple toy ins fully inside her. Again, she remembers how gentle the blonde was with her and stills her hips to allow Brittany time to adjust.

"Muy Bella, mi Amor" Santana whispers to her with her voice full of emotion.

She smiles lovingly as the blonde opens her eyes. There so much depth in these blue eyes. They say so much as they promise her eternal love. Santana wants it. Oh, does Santana want it? She wants it all until she erases every bad memory she ever had.

It's Brittany who starts moving her hips making Santana release a moan. She had never used a strap-on before and it surprises her how she can feel Brittany's movements inside her.

She hears Brittany chuckle breathlessly before the blonde tells her to imagine that you are an extension of her. To let self feel everything.

With each thrust, Santana lets her self feel everything and it feels absolutely amazing to her.

"Fuck San, you feel so good."

Santana pulls Brittany with her as she sits up making Brittany straddle her. This position allows for Brittany's head to be slightly higher than her. Santana buries her head between Brittany's breast as one of her hands rest on her waist and the other reaching to fondle the blondes amazing ass. The blonde is above her riding her as she pushes up to meet her downward thrust. Santana kisses her heart tenderly loving how Brittany's hands massage her scalp.

Their bodies are hot. There is a hint of sweat making itself known.

She feels Brittany's hand come to the chin before she makes her look up at her. A curtain of blonde hair surrounds them. With the light from the bedside table shining on it, Brittany looks like a goddess.

"I am so close, San"

"Ay Dios, fuck, " Santana breathes out. "Me, too."

Their thrust gets harder and faster and Santana fights the pressure she feels against the toy.

"YES, I-I"

Santana doesn't stop meeting Brittany's frantic movement as she too is busy chasing her orgasm.

She continues to thrust in and out, in and out. The room is filled with moans and grunts. She's rewarded with Brittany's head tilting back and her name leaving her lips. Her cheeks pink, her hair and body sweaty. Her face scrunched up in pure ecstasy. Her heaving chest making her perky nippled breast even more so amazing.

Santana comes at watching Brittany come undone. She lets out a high pitched moan escape her lips as Brittany holds her closer to her sweaty chest. She holds Brittany closer to her, too.

"Wow."

Santana just whispers how much she loves her onto her still rapidly beating heart.

The next morning, Santana is the first to wake up. She'd dreamt of the woman cuddling her from behind all night. She bought her hand to arms holding her close held on tightly as she snuggled deeper into her. This was absolutely the best way to wake up. It was barely 6:30 but she wasn't sleeping. Instead, she went over the plan she and her blonde would go through without raising so much suspicion. They go through with the marriage much to Brittany's displeasure(and her own for that matter) and let the money be transferred over. Then they'd take care of Noah before escaping. It is perfect she things but she's also a bit nervous. She just got Brittany and this whole thing, no matter how perfectly it was planned, could blow up in their faces. She couldn't lose the love of her life. She just couldn't.

She looks at the time on her phone and wishes she could stop time. She knows she can't and that they both have to get up real soon. She turns to face Brittany and she swears she falls a little more in love at the sight before her. Blonde disheveled hair shining so brightly thanks to the sun. Lips still slightly swollen and a hickey on her neck. She can feel Brittany's naked body pressed deliciously into her. Memories from last night and the early, early morning come rushing to her and she can't help leaning in and gently, ever so softly, stealing a kiss.

"Te amo, tanto mi amor." She whispers quietly not wanting to wake her lover just yet.

Her attempt to allow Brittany a few more moments of sleep gone as she notices a smile on her lips. With her eyes still closed, she feels Brittany pulling her, even more, closer to her body.

"Yo también te amo tanto, mi amor." She kisses Santana on the lips. "Me puedo acostumbrar a cada mañana contigo si me despiertas así, bebita."

Santana melts at the love words in her native language. Brittany and her whisper voice are just so damn sexy.

Some hours later her phone goes off and she groans. She knows its Noah. She answers the phone with an attitude not happy at all to be interrupted. Brittany's kisses move down to her neck.

"Did you do it?" She asks wanting to get straight to the point.

"I did. He's been taken care of."

Santana can hear shots being fired in the background. As expected, Uncle's bodyguards were fighting back. "Hurry back. Make sure no one follows you. We need to get out of here before they find us out."

"Be there soon, wifey."

Santana doesn't respond. She hands up and pulls Brittany into a fiery kiss.

"I would absolutely love to ravish you but we have to get ready and pick everything up. Uncle has been killed. We need to leave."

Santana kisses the blonde one more time before they get up and get dressed. They work quickly to pack their belongings finishing only a half-hour before Noah returns. He honks for them to come out and the girls come out.

Without skipping a beat, they made their way out and sped off to a private airport where Santana's private jet would be.

When they reach Venezuela, they are quick to make their way to a small chapel. The priest greets them at their private ceremony. One that Noah had prepared for them. Brittany was their witness. Santana can feel Brittany's angry eyes on her. She knows the blonde doesn't want to see her marry Noah. The blonde had expressed that to her the night before.

Santana begged for her to trust her and the connections she has and Brittany does.

After Noah had left early the next morning, Brittany needed reassurance that she was still loved. That she was still the one the brunette wanted. Santana was happy to give her that reassurance. She could tell that Brittany was relieved when she told her that she and Noah didn't have sex the previous night though it sounded like they had. She had used the same toy that she used the night before on Brittany that morning.

Later when Noah texts her that he has managed to transfer the money to an offshore account and also take some out, they shower and get ready just as Noah arrives.

Santana lets Brittany put their bags in the back of the new black jeep. She sits on the passenger side. She lets Noah kiss her and holds his hand but quickly looks into the review mirror and locks eyes with the blonde. She smirks at her and with her brown eyes, she tells her that she'd much rather preferred kissing her and beholding her hand instead.

Santana takes in the scenery. It's absolutely beautiful. Venezuela is very beautiful. She'd have to visit Canaima again in the near future. She smiles thinking about spending her days with the blonde.

Their future is so uncertain given what they trying to pull off but her smile only grows as she allows herself to indulge in the future she hopes is certain once this whole thing is over.

As they near the airport, she sends a quick message to one of her most trusted affiliates. One that she considered family.

Once arriving at the small airport where her private jet is at. Noah parks a few feet away from the jet.

She knows she needs to put on her brave face one last time though she is absolutely terrified of what could happen.

Noah tells her to wait inside the car. She watches as he moves quickly to load a number of large money bags into the plane.

Santana takes the opportunity to look at the blonde. She looks her over with slowly wanting to remember every detail.

"Te Amo," she tells her.

Her heart feels content when the blonde woman smiles back at her and repeats the words back to her.

"This will be over soon," Santana tells her.

"I know" She hears the blonde say before she tells her to turn around when she sees Noah returning.

Santana exits the vehicle and takes the hand he offers her and lets herself be guided loser to the plane.

She rolls her eyes at the way he orders Brittany to retrieve the remaining bags.

She knows what is about to happen. Noah and she had conspired this plan some time ago. She knows Brittany knows what is going to happen. Knowing everything doesn't make it any less scary.

Anger replaces the anxiety inside her when Noah takes out a gun and aims it at the blonde as her back is turned while she is retrieving the bags.

"Don't turn around. Back away from the vehicle."

Her anger only intensifies when she sees Brittany shaking in fear as she hears Noah cocking his gun. She reaches with her left hand around to her back.

"Any last words, Señorita?" She hears Noah say smugly.

Santana fucking hates this guy. She pulls out her gun and puts it against Noah's shaved head waiting no time in cocking it. She quickly kicks his armed hand making him lose his gun.

"You mother fucker!" She hears Brittany say as she points the pistol they had put in the bag.

Santana smiles proudly as Noah's smug look disappears from his face.


	3. Noah's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes anal sex, spanking, and a major character death.

He hadn't expected this turn of events. He'd been raised in the streets of Bogota after being abandoned by his mother. His father was never around.

He grew up watching people murdered in the early years of his life. As he grew up, he'd been attracted to danger. He was a bad boy. Daring, and thirsty for adventure. As a young teenager, he would stand outside of buildings spotting wealthy people and envying them for having everything.

Being able to spot wealthy people grew to become a vital skill. He utilized it to decide which people were worth robbing and which people weren't worth the effort. This landed him in trouble with the law since he was young but as he grew up, he became smarter.

Dealing drugs is where he made the most money. He'd smuggle some for the older men in his neighborhood and they'd pay him big time. Once, an officer stopped him but when he realized what Noah was doing and who he was doing it for, they let him go. This made his mind curious.

When he was 18, he decided to stop being a delivery boy and man up to some more serious responsibilities with his employer. Noah worked hard to impress him.

When he was 28, he had become his boss's, right-hand man. Helping him build the cartel empire to what it was now. He defended the turf against the Lopez Cartel.

Noah was good at what he did but he wanted more. He wanted power. Money.

He was no idiot. Observing people helped him become the street smart person he was. He knew that the head of the cartel had been dead for years. That his daughter was the heiress ready to take over when she married.

He'd heard stories of an uncle she had that scared off any suitors. He had heard him jokingly say that he would be the one to marry her just to take everything she owned. He observed the men and was quick to notice was not joking around.

He conspired a plan to undermine him. He planned to trick both cartels into thinking he was working within their own interest but really, he was in it for himself.

Then he met the Latina named Santana "La Diabla" Lopez. He'd never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. He wanted to approach her one night while playing his role with her uncle but her uncle wouldn't let him.

Noah promised himself that he would marry her one way or another.

Soon, Santana's Uncle invited him everywhere. He trusted him more than any of the other men who had been with him longer. He'd be asked to join him on trips to handle business affairs and the like.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He tells her one night.

"Do I know you?" She asks him.

He smiles. "My name is Noah. I work with Uncle."

"Right," she says.

A few days pass. He'd gotten so good at keeping his true intentions a secret that he'd almost forgotten who his true alliance was with. He'd almost forgotten it was with no one.

"I have a proposition for you." He whispers to the ravishing Latina one evening Uncle was throwing a party at his house.

He smiles when he gets a nod directing him to continue.

"I want to give you something you want that no one can give you."

"And what would that be?"

"Your freedom. I've been watching for some time and you look a bit sad. I want to see you happy. Getting you out of this place will do that."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I will marry you."

He waits as Santana thinks the plan over. He knows she's game when she finally speaks.

"How do you suppose we get married? My uncle would never allow that. He doesn't even let me leave this house."

"It has to be a woman that won't be missed. Someone that nobody around here knows or won't be searched for."

"Easy. Once married, we'll have the bank transfer all the money into your name. You can give me my share and we'll split." He tells her honestly.

"Fair deal. Find a girl and then let me know when you do." She tells him before he is dismissed.

He leaves that night with a smile on his face. This was going to be easy but first, he had to find a girl that no one would miss. A girl that no one would come looking for. It took him some time but when he saw Brittany making a call, he knew he had found the girl he was looking for. Her blonde hair and blue eyes were an indicator that she was not from here. Her backpack with her belonging let him know she was traveling. When he heard her frustration and the reason behind it, he knew no one would come to find her if she'd gone missing.  
He smiles realizing he's found her. A girl no one would miss and one that no one would come looking for.

"Having a problem señorita?"

"Let's see. I need to get home. I am no more money. I spend my last dollar calling home. I don't have a room for tonight. I need to get a job."

"Well it just so happens I am looking for an uhh, don't know how to say it in English, una trabajadora."

"Yo habló español. I understand you are looking for a worker?"

"Yes, señorita. You'll be me to stay at a very nice mansion. "

"I appreciate the offer but I am not at all interested in working in prostitution." She says and begins to grab her stuff.

"Oh no. Nothing like that. It's much simpler than that."

"More simple?"

"There is this young lady I want to marry. If I am successful, she can inherit the money left to her by her father. Your job is to be a servant in her home and convince her that she's in love with me. Once  
we marry, I will pay you 5 million dollars. You won't even have to touch her dead body."

"5 million?"

"Too low a number? I will pay you 10 million."

He threw out a number and she, like the bimbo she was, accepted. It was perfect.

"Perfect" He happily says.

Later that night, he picks her up and tells her. He gives her a blindfold and instructs her to put it on. He smiles when the blonde laughs and makes a joke about making it sound like she was dealing with some criminals. He doesn't laugh. If only she truly knew what she had just gotten into. Her laughter dies down once the reality sinks in.

"I wouldn't have offered millions if your life wasn't in danger. You're going to be dealing with the cartel. We have guns. Big ones that we aren't afraid of using."

"Wait. You were serious about that? I thought you were making some dark humor jokes about a dead body."

Sensing some regret in making the decision to take this job, he pulls out a gun and pointed it at her head. The cold metal pressed harshly against her head.

"You can not back out of this now. If you try to leave, I will have to kill you."

She sees the girl nodded.

"I knew you'd understand. Now let me tell you all about the Santana Lopez."

He talks about her and he admits to himself that he is totally smitten. How could he not be? The Latina was breathtaking.

"Don't speak unless spoken to directly. The uncle doesn't like it when people speak to him without permission. Remember the reason you're here." He tells the woman as Uncle approaches him.

"Noah, my boy. It is so good to see you." Uncle says as he hugs him.

"I am happy to be here Uncle. I am happy to let you know that the Jimenez Cartel has no idea what happened to their shipment."

"Good. Did you bring Santana to her new maid?"

"Of course. I have."

"She's been expecting her." He tells him and he nods at him before signaling the guards to takeover to Santana.

A few days later, it took very little convincing to convince Uncle to let him teach Santana. He kicked his planning action and texts both girls of his plan to be a new Professor. Reminded each girl of their role.

"We can get married in Veracruz. I know Canaima is beautiful. You will like it." Noah said on one of their dates. He'd never admit it openly but had been searching for a beautiful place to marry Santana.

He also wouldn't admit he had tried to impress the Latina with his dates.

"I have never been to. We will go there." Santana agrees.

Santana hasn't kissed him.

Some days later, he starts to feel the pressure to get things moving along quicker. He could be discovered at any moment.

"You need to invite me. Make her believe you're developing feelings for me." He tells her.

During dinner that night, they are all enjoying dinner when Uncle gets a call. He looks at Santana and she looks at him. They both know the is a call Noah has set up. Their plan is about to enter the dangerous steps.

"¿Esta todo bien, Tio?" Noah quizzes.

"Si, si. En unos días iré a arreglar unos asuntos."

"¿Necesitas mi asistencia?"

"Si, es necesario."

Noah knows he is going to kill Uncle on that trip and when he does, he, Santana, and Brittany will be leaving for Venezuela on her private Jet. He's already paid top officials in both countries. In addition, he, with Santana's help, got them U.S. passports and documentation.

It is Uncle to invites him to a party the next night. Uncle always throws parties before he handles large transactions. These are the kind that most people never return from.

He is dying kiss, Santana. This beautiful woman was irresistible. He's been hitting her and he's yet to get a response out of her. He approaches Brittany in private when he gets the chance.

"I am going to kill her uncle. With him out of the picture, Santana will say yes to marrying me. You just need to remind her once more that I am the man she is supposed to marry and that I am no monster."

"You don't deserve her."

"I am paying you 10 million to make her believe I do." He reminded her. "I'd hate to see what happens if you don't come through with it." He threatened as he gripped the gun at his hip.

The blonde looks at him angrily and when she's gone, he approaches Santana.

"You need to make her think you're really falling for me. When we're dancing, kiss me?"

"I've been letting you grab my ass while we dance the whole night. I am not going to kiss you."

"What is with you two? Both of you are being difficult."

"What did she say?"

He ignored the question. "Your uncle is leaving tomorrow. I will murder him and blame it on our rivals. We'll get married and then get out of here before the turf war started. You need to make her believe you are going to marry me."

"I can do that without kissing you."

This is not how this was supposed to go. "Whatever you want to do just try to make her believe you're falling for me."

Late that night, he shoots his cartel boss. The guy didn't even see it coming. He'd begged for his life after he realized Noah betrayed him. Unsurprisingly, his old friends were now his enemies and a gun fight broke out. He shot back, killing a few and made it out alive. He knew word would spread fast about death and more men would be after him. It's important that they find him with the Uncle.

The next day, they do. Uncle and Noah along with the men they have with them fire back. Another gun fight starts. In the middle of it all, Noah shoots Uncle point-blank. He is spotted by one of Uncle's men. He escapes before Noah can kill him. He curses at itself. If he and Santana don't get out of their fast, their plan is going to backfire completely. He can not have that. He quickly pulls out his phone and hopes into the car.

"Did you do it?" Santana asks as soon as she answers his call.

"I did. He's been taken care of."

Her ducks when a gunshot passes his ear and breaks the windshield. He speeds off gun shots being shot at him as he hits the gas petal.

"Hurry back. Make sure no one follows you. We need to get out of here before they find us out."

"Be there soon, wifey." He says before hanging up.

An hour later he Santana and Brittany arrive in Venezuela in a private jet. They speed off to a chapel, get married, and buy an isolated, but extremely beautiful home in cash.  
He is happy he is married to the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. When he is alone with Santana, he smiles genuinely.

"And now to consummate the marriage so I can go take the marriage certificate to the bank to get that money transferred into an account"

Santana smiles at him as she drops her robe and reveals herself to him. He had found her beautiful before but as she stands naked from head to toe, he finds her to be exquisite.

She lays on the bed and he is about to join her but she tilts her head to the chair in the corner of the room.

"Sit. There is no way you are going to fuck me. I will, however, let you watch me fuck myself."

Noah lifts an eyebrow at her. He was extremely turned on at the thought of watching the ravishing creature make herself orgasm. He nods and removes his pants.

Santana says nothing to him instead, she takes something out of her bag.

A purple dildo.

He wets his lips with his tongue as he strokes his hardening length.

Santana spreads her legs and touches herself with her fingers. Their eyes lock for a second but her eyes close. He has no idea what she is imagining but he can tell she is turned on by the wetness that begins to glisten her lips.

Her free hand comes up to caress her breast.

She bites her lip and moans when her finger starts to make circles on her clit.

"So beautiful" she muttered out.

Noah thinks nothing of it. His hand pumps his length. This is so much hotter than any porn he has seen.

"I am so wet, baby, fuck me."

He swallows hard.

'Inside," she whimpers out.

"Holy shit," he whispers into the air as he watches the Latina grab her toy with her free hand and puts it between her legs and slowly being to push it inside her.

"Ooooh fuck" she moans out as more and more of the purple penis gets swallowed by her pussy while her hand pushes it deeper until it's all the way in.

"Stretching me so good." He hears her say and he squeezes his hard cock.

"Cojeme, mi amor"

Noah only sees her being to thrust the toy inside her in and out hard and fast. Her moans growing louder and louder.

His hand movements matching the pace.

"Harder, Babe"

Her legs open wider.

"Oh fuck, uhh mmhm"

Noah is breathing hard as he watches the Latinas pace move fast. Her hard breathing making her chest heave.

She looks so fucking sexy fucking herself and he is about to blow his load. His face winces as he tries to fight it but he cants. He grunts as he shoots his cum onto his stomach. He continues pumping as the Latina keeps fucking herself.

"So close. So fucking close."

"Fuck, fuck, oooh fuck B"

Her hips lift off the bed and she hums before her hips com back down.

"Shit." She says with a smile with her eyes still closed.

The next morning, Noah pulls up to the bank and brings with him a suitcase. Inside is his marriage certificate. He checks himself in the rear view mirror and makes sure he is presentable.

He gets down and enters the building. He makes an appointment and waits. He only has to wait 5 minutes before an associate is ready to see him. They go to his office and Noah explains the reason he is there.

It takes about an hour for everything to be verified but the associate tells him everything is in order and authorizes for the money to be transferred to an offshore account that Santana created. He withdraws his portion in cash and puts it in the bags he brought with him. He smiles when he makes it out of the bank and into his car.

Noah Puckerman had finally completed his goals and married a beautiful woman while doing it. He was rich beyond words. With his wife, he would have power.

Now, all he needed to do was kill Brittany and escape.

He drives picks them up. Texting Santana that he is on his way to pick them up. He looks at the bags full of money in the back seat of the black jeep. He had pans to take Santana on a surprise trip to convince her to stay married to him. There would be no way she could resist him.

He picks them up and he speeds away to the small airport where the private jet is all the while holding Santana's hand. He looks over at her every now and then as she admires the scenery. It is truly beautiful but pales in comparison to the Latina woman sitting beside him.

Once they arrive, he quickly moves to transport the money bags into the plane. When he is ready, he opens the door for Santana and takes her hand. He directs Brittany to get the remaining bags and put them on the plane.

While she has her back turned, he cocks his gun and aims it at the blonde retrieving the bags.

"Don't turn around. Back away from the vehicle."

This blonde bimbo deserves what's coming to her. She should have known better than to trust a stranger. Her having gone along with the plan after knowing who Santana was and what she was capable of, only confirmed his beliefs regarding the level of intelligence she has.

"Any last words, señorita?" he asks smugly.

The smug look on his face disappears when he hears a gun cocking being him. When Santana disarmed him by kicking the gun out of his hand he realizes how foolish he'd been.

Suddenly everything makes sense. Santana's hesitation to kiss him. Brittany being defiant and telling him he didn't deserve her. Santana getting herself off on their wedding night. His observation skills got him to places in life and yet he failed to notice what was obvious to him now. He looked at Santana who had a smile on her face.

"You mother fucker!" Brittany says as she turns around to face him while she points a gun at his face.

He turns and notices the bigger smile on Santana's face. He can't believe he didn't notice it sooner.

He chuckles at his fate. Of all the things that could have happened, this was not at all what he expected. Brittany and Santana were not supposed to develop feelings for each other.

"You know Noah, I have to say. This whole situation turned out better than I had ever hoped for. I'd say I am sorry that I decided to go in a different direction than what we had agreed upon but Brittany and I have gotten along a lot better than we had intended. In fact, I am so thankful for you for having brought her to me. She truly is the best thing in this whole world. I love her. I'm in love with her." She tells him with the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face.

His attention turns to the car that pulled up. Several others followed close behind.

He shakes his head at his own idiocy. He clearly undermined the intelligence of both of these women. He knows he is as good as dead.

He suddenly recalls something his boss told him about love making you lose focus on what's important. That's exactly what happened to him. Since he was little, his goal in life was simple. It was to get as much power as possible and to earn as much money as possible. His feelings for Santana blinded him for what really was happening.

He fucking deserves to be killed for being so fucking stupid.

"Right on time, Nico," Santana says as she greets him with a hug and kisses him on the cheek. "As you are aware, I will be leaving to live in the United States with Brittany. I am leaving you in command here. You are the only person I trust to handle shit. We will visit " He hears the Latina says.

"I am honored that you have chosen me. There's a freaking war between our cartel and out a rival. This puto is responsible."

He feels the powerful blow to his face and grunts in pain. Tasting blood, he spits and wipes his mouth. He is going to die with a brave face. He feels another blow from one of the guys as Santana and Nico talked.

"Our rivals are looking for him. Turns out this little he was playing both sides. He is the one that kills Don Julio and tried to pin it on us. We've been looking for him too since he killed Uncle. His people are on the way here. Its why I got extra men to come here with me once we got your message. You've got enough time to go escape."

"Perfect." He hears the Latina say.

"Will you be killing him?" Nico asked.

Noah doesn't say anything. He knows no matter what he says he is going to be killed. Instead, he watches as Santana shakes her head from side to side motioning for Brittany to move towards her. She takes her hand into hers and tells Nico to take care of him. The two women step onto the staircase.

"We will come to visit once things are back under control. Send me good wishes to the familia." She calls out from just outside the airplane door.  
Noah sees Nico nod before turning to see Santana kiss, Brittany before they get into the private jet. His eyes lock with Santana's who I smirking at him before a bullet is shot through his skull.

As he lay there dying, he watches the plane take off. Cars pull up and gunshots are fired. Noah can't move a muscle as he bleeds out.

* * *

Third Person POV

  
Leaving Venezuela was no issue at all. Using a private jet meant she didn't have to go through the regular airport procedure. She and Noah had arranged their flight according to the law. They had no issues doing so as they had bribed everyone that they needed to.

Once on the plane, Santana had revealed the contents inside the manila envelope that Nico had given her to Brittany. Inside was the wedding certificate between Santana and Noah and her newly issued United States Passport. She paid millions to the right people to buy her citizenship. It was all worth it.

"I told you I'd have them get it back. As far as I know, he and I were never married. There is no record of it. An insider held it for me before it was filed with the state. The bank only needed proof in order to release the funds. I am still a single woman."

Brittany upon hearing this before she kissed her. "Well, Señorita Lopez what will you do with your new-found freedom?" Brittany asked her.

"I am already on my way to New York with you." She tells her happily. "But, there is one other thing that I have been dying to ask you. She gets down on now knee and takes Brittany's left hand in hers. "For most of my life, I get up thinking true love didn't exist. That it was something made up in those books I read. It still so crazy how we met and what led us here but I wouldn't change it for the world. You are the love of my life. It feels right when I am with you. Se que hay millones de personas en el Mundo pero tu eres para mi. Eres toda mía y yo soy toda tuya. That's never going to change. ¿Te casas conmigo?" She questions as she shows her the large diamond ring that belonged to her mother.

Brittany can do nothing but nod and pull Santana in a passionate kiss. "Yes, of course, I will marry you."

Santana slides the ring before standing up and hugging Brittany tightly before she kisses her passionately. "There is one other thing I want to do now that I am free." Santana says with a glint in her eye."

"What's that?" Brittany asked suggestively knowing that look in her girlfriend's eyes.

"There's a room in the back with a bed. I've always wanted to join the mile-high club." She teases and then bites her lip.

Brittany smirks. "Oh fuck yes," she says excitedly and lets Santana drag her to the back room.

They get into the room and Santana barely has enough time to lock the door before Brittany has her pressed against the door.

"There's a whole two flight crew members out there. Think you can keep quiet?"

"Baby, if that's a challenge, I accept. Now, get naked."

Brittany laughs but removes her clothes. Santana does the same.

"You gave him a show last night." The blonde said with a pout.

"Mi amor, you know I was imagining you the whole time." She said no standing naked too.

"Get on the bed," she tells the brunette.

"mmhm, bossy Brittany. " She says biting her lip.

"Get on the bed now. On your knees."

Suddenly, Santana feels very hot. She nods and turns around before she crawls onto the bed.

Brittany gropes her perfect ass checks. She squeezes them, jiggles them, and spreads them apart. Her ass jiggles when she lets it go all on its own.

'You have such an awesome ass. I haven't gotten to play with it." She licks her lips. "You'd let me right?"

Santana swallows. She's never thought to go it but Brittany has taught her so many things about sex and she has yet to go wrong with anything. She nods. She feels Brittany slide a finger between her but cheeks and rubbing the puckered hole. She shudders.

"I want to fuck you here."

"Will it hurt?"

Brittany places kiss all over her back, "No, baby. I will make sure I don't. If you don't like it, we can stop."

"Okay," Santana says. Her voice is huskier than usual.

Brittany retrieves a small bottle of lube from and a vibrator. She puts them on the bed.

The blonde returns to Santana still being obedient and on all fours.

"Good girl. Last time I did this, you liked spanking. Want me to spank you?"

"Yes"

Brittany smirks before she lifts her hand.

SLAP!

Santana moans quietly. "otra" she mutters quietly

SLAP!

Again. She moans quietly to herself. "Again, babe."

SLAP!

This time Santana grunts.

Brittany continues to spank her glorious ass. Loving how it giggles every time her hand comes in contact with it. She licks her lips at the pink tint the caramel flesh has.

"Fuck"

It came to her as a surprise when she realized how much Santana liked spanking. She couldn't resist slapping her ass their first night and they were both pretty surprised as to what had transpired between them. Santana didn't even know she was into it either but Brittany fully accepted her girlfriend's kink.

She sipped her one more time before she squeezed her ass cheeks and spreading them. She licked her asshole. Her tongue rimming it. She felt it clench against her tongue. She pulled away but gently massaged the tight nub with her fingers.

"Mi amor, te tienes que relajar."

Santana takes in a deep breath closing her eyes as she does so. She nods letting Brittany know she is okay to continue.

Brittany's mouth is on her again and this time she sighs at the sensation. No one has ever done this with her. She never had imagined letting anyone fuck her like this. She had to admit, it feels a little forbidden and thus, making the entire action a little bit of a turn on.

She feels Brittany's tongue push past the tightness of her ass and enter her. This feels different but she...she likes it.

Brittany's tongue slowly moves in and out. Stretching her with the tip of her tongue. She doesn't want to overwhelm the Latina on her first time having anal. Her hands massage her as her tongue explores a new part of her body.

"More" Santana whimpers once she finds herself enjoying this act a little more.

Brittany smiles at the fact that she was right about Santana liking anal. She removes her tongue and reaches for the bottle of lube and gets ready to pour a generous amount. She is not going to risk hurting the love of her life.

"This is going to be cold."

Santana can only nod. She can't even open her eyes let alone speak.

It was cold. Only slightly and only for a second because Brittany started playing with her asshole again. This time with her finger. She feels the fingertip enter her, her mouth opens as she begins to breathe harder.

Santana's tight asshole is pulling her in deeper. She bites her lip at the sight. She can't resist and bends down to bite her left ass cheek.

Santana moans loudly forgetting about being quiet. She is just so fucking turned on by this whole act.

"Baby," she says in a voice full of pleasure as Brittany begins to move her finger in and out of her.

She can't do anything to start moving her hips. Her breathing is hard. She lets her head fall into the pillow while still keeping her ass in the air. She brings her eager hand to rub her wet clit. The sensation to touch her pussy being overwhelming.

"Oh Fuck" she moans out just loud enough for Brittany to hear her.

"Fuck my ass," she tells her.

Brittany licks her lips. Santana is so goddamn hot. She pussy I so wet its making sounds as the Latina rubs it furiously.

"San, you're so hot, babe." She whispers as she kisses, sucks, nibs at the available skin on her back.

"For you"

Brittany's heart skips a beat and the heat of her own body rising. She turns on as fuck. She stops her moments and tells Santana to get in her back needing to see her face. she repositions herself so that she is kneeling. She wastes no time in re-entering her right but now loosened asshole. She adds another finger.

"Shit," the Latina says as she feels the animal inside Brittany being released her hand rubbing her clit in tight circles again.

Brittany's free hand reaches and grabs the vibratory she intended to use on her asshole but changes her mind. She eyes Santana's heavy-lidded eyes. Her mouth agape and gasping for air. "I am gonna fuck you into oblivion, baby."

"Oh fuck" She moans out when Brittany pushes the toy easily inside her wet pussy. "Fuck," She says again when it's fully inside her. She licks her lips at the sensation through her entire body.

Brittany's fingering her ass, her own hand is rubbing her hard clit, and Brittany's just inserted a toy into her wet cunt.

Brittany turns the toy on letting it vibrate inside her.

Santana lets out a loud moan that she's sure everyone in the plane hears.

Brittany doesn't give a fuck if everyone in this plane hears her fucking Santana. The girl looks so ducking hot taking everything in. She needs another taste.

"Move Your hand, Mi Amor." She lets out. Her voice heavy with want.

Santana doesn't want to stop rubbing her kissy but she does. She brings her soaked fingers to her mouth and sucks them clean.

Brittany's mouth licks her hard clit before her tongue takes it Inter her mouth.

Santana's hands tangle into her head and she begins to move her hips more.

"Oh fuck baby ugh fucking me so good baby.

Her movements are hard and fast. Her body is hot and sweaty and god damn it feels so ducking good.

"FUCK ME, BABY, UH FUCKING SHIT OHH"

Brittany keeps thrusting into her ass and pushes while sucking her clit.

The bed is moving and the air is so thick around them. Their breathing is hard and Their chest is heaving.

"OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCK"

Santana feels her most intense orgasm ever approaching her. It's intense. More intense than anything she's ever felt. The pressure inside her is so much.

"I-I"

She can't even say she's cumming because her breathing is ragged.

Brittany can feel it. Santana's ass is cake thing against her fingers and her movements are sloppy.

A few more thrust and Santana come.

She feels her body erupt as she squirts hard. "BRITTANY!" She screams before a loud moan escapes her.

Her breathing is hard she feels the room spinning. She's numb. The only thing she feels is her blood pumping through her entire body. She's shaking. Trembling. She feels the aftershocks of her most intense orgasm.

Brittany takes the toy out and sucks it clean before she licks and swallows as much of the fluid as she can. She takes her fingers out of her ass and sucks them dry too.

Santana can barely make her out through the heavy-lidded eyes. She feels like she's floating. Brittany kisses her and she returns the slow kisses moaning at the taste of herself in the blonde's mouth.

Brittany smiles into her neck when she kisses her there. Her arms feel heavy as fuck as she's got no strength in her body to move but she wills herself to wrap her arm around Brittany who's resting on top of her.

"I totally came from watching you."

Santana smiles. She can't speak. Her body is so tired from the workout Brittany just put her through but she sighs happily when the blonde turns on her chest and places a kiss over her heart.

"Go to sleep baby. You need to regain your energy."

"Te amo" she manages to say. Her voice sounds raspy and deep.

"Te amo" She hears before her world fades to black.

Some hours later, Brittany starts to get nervous when they land. Santana can tell. She grabs her hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"Relax babe. Nothing is going to happen. I spent years hiding my face. If something comes up, I know who I can pay off. I promise we will be fine. I have an array of contacts: big-name Federal judges, a network of lawyers, the DEA, the FBI, the list goes on. My father built one of the biggest drug empires in all the world. We are responsible for the wealth and prosperity in many countries. I am virtually untouchable. We. Will. Be. Fine."

Brittany knows Santana is telling the truth. She had, on several occasions, seen some country leaders visit her without the presence of the media.

She looked so cute all worried that Santana couldn't help kissing her cheek.

True to her word, they had gotten through security and border control without any issues at all. Once they got passed through security, Brittany was much more relaxed.

"Now, all I need to do is take you home to my parents. They are going to love you."


End file.
